What Happened Next
by maryanneryder
Summary: Ever wondered what happened during those 19 years ? . Well here is my take on what happened to everyone who we have come to love. follow them through the young life and grow up with them as Harry, Ron , Hermione and everyone else take on new tasks.


What happened Next

Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter ( id love it if i did ) But the pleasure all goes to J. .

**See A/N for compition.**

Ginny's POV

6 weeks had passed since the great battle of hogwarts and things were just starting to get back to normal, well as normal as they could.

The house still isn't the same without Fred, although no one can get over it we all have a smile etch onto ours faces, we know that is how Fred would want it to be.

The dinner table was also a lot smaller with so many of our family and friends gone but we were just thankful that voldemort was gone and the whole world can be at peace once again but this time for good.

As i sat underneath the large tree in our back garden the wind blowing through my hair listening to the mumble of voices coming from the burrow i couldnt help but be thankful that i was still here to appreciate lifes beautys.

Hermione and Ron have literally been inseperable since they finally admited to themselves and eachother that they were in love.

Hermione and her family have moved to the cottage just at the bottom of our garden so that they never have to be apart again.

Although i am happy for them i cant help but feel a little bit jellous. The truth is i am in love aswell with harry.

For a short while i was certain that we were going to be together forever and when he kissed me during the battle i was over whelemed, but since it has all been over he has barly looked at me let alone spoken to me its as if he is deliberatly ignoring me.

I wish i new what i have done but if there is one thing i have learnt from knowing Harry Potter over the years it is that he is almost impossible to understand.

I guess i just have to move on with my life and start thinking about what i want to do with my future.

Dad still hasnt gone back to work yet but with Kingsley being the new minister he has nothing to worry about.

It was A beautiful evening the sun was just setting over the hills and the cool crisp wind slowly rippled through the tree's. I would be returning to hogwarts in a week, mum had already gotten all of the things i would need for my final year.

The students in the year above me have all been given the oppertunity to return and complete there final year. Harry and Ron have both declined the offer no suprise there but Hermione has said she is going back much to the dislike of Ron.

This is going to be the best year ever, although it will be strange not having everyone there. Now that Harry has left i am qudditch captian and i am going to lead Gryffindor to victory this year.

'' GInny food is ready '' Mum yelled from the back door.

I slowly got to my feet and began to walk acroos the garden towards the house.

I walked through the kitchen and toke my usual seat at the kitchen table , just infront of the cooker.

A steaming hot bowl of home made soup sat before me.

I couldnt help but notice that this was Fred's favorite meal.

As i looked around the table i realised that i wasnt just me who noticed as everyone had a pained look on there face.

Slowly i gazed back down at my bowl and began to eat.

I felt the seat next to me move as someone occupied it, i didnt have to look up to now who this person was, the scent of mango and wood told me that it was Harry.

Instantly my palms began to sweat and heart began to race.

I just wish that i could some how stop what i felt for him just so i could feel normal around him instead of turning into some sort of giddy school girl.

The meal was quick as no one spoke.

As i finish my last mouthfull i announced that i was going to bed.

I began the short walk up the spiril staircase to my bedroom.

This were definatly different and although i am also greiving for the loss of everyone i cant wait to get back to hogwarts, it is as if i belong there.

**(A/N hey guys what do you think? It has been a while since i last worte anything and this really came out of the blue as wierd as it sounds i just had a thought in my head so i wrote it down and came up with this it was like the whole story just came to me in a second. Anyway i understand that this chapter was a little bit jumpy and some my find it hard to understand but i had to try and get all the information into the first chapter somehow and this is what i came up with. Im really sorry i promise the next chapter will be a lot better. Please review and let me know what you think. Also in the next couple of chapters there will be a new charector but i want you guys to come with this charector so please message me and the best one will be put into this story with credits going to the creator. Dont forget to review )**


End file.
